DB Super: Realm Walker
by EvonySiren
Summary: A girl born from a crystal is forced to survive on her own. No parents to guide her, no one to teach her right from wrong... The poor girl lives a lonely life, being invisible to others and her voice unheard. Being on a planet full of life energy will only teach her sorrow but yet, there are other emotions to experience; Who, though, will be able to see her...or hear her?
1. Chapter 1

Realm Walker

Chapter 1: Innocence at five.

Rest of the description: ' A girl born from a crystal is forced to survive on her own. No parents to guide her, no one to teach her right from wrong... The poor girl lives a lonely life, being invisible to others and her voice unheard. Being on a planet full of life energy will only teach her sorrow but yet, there are other emotions to experience; Who, though, will be able to see her...or hear her? The mystery behind her invisibility to others and unheard voice, is probably one of the biggest ones. Finding someone who can hear her or see her, will be one of the hardest things...'

A/N: This story takes place after the battle royal. This is going to be my own plot, so I hope you all like it!It's been a while since I've written any stories and I'm sorry my dear followers ): I can't figure out how to get rid of the line on here, it was supposed to be under my author's note... Well, I hope I can figure it out soon. XD

* * *

I've lost my quotev account and found out I was...'expecting' :D, so a lot's been going on. One of the problems is that my inspiration had fallen and so has my motivation, so I hope this springs me back into action. So, thank you for sticking with me so far! Enjoy :D!

On earth where all citizens lived throughout their daily lives and enjoyed the crisp air that flowed through the city, rain heavily poured from the night sky. Not a star in sight, hover vehicles driving down the roads and very little people walking down sidewalks. The city was practically asleep and were mostly in doors, aside from those who worked after hours. The wet streets reflected the city lights from around them, casting a colorful image that would awestruck anyone. The sound of gentle rain drops tapping against the surroundings, echoed through the air. It felt relaxing to those who enjoyed it; It was almost dazing.

Though among the darkness of the night, on a side walk, a beautiful crystal-shaped portal opened near the edge. Not many people roamed the sidewalk but those who did...hadn't noticed the odd occurrence. It was as though they couldn't even see the phenomenon, yet, the portal glowed a beautiful bright blue; Not even its illuminating glow would brighten the area.

Just when some people were about to pass by the portal, a hooded-cloaked figure rushed out from it and held the cloak closed as tight as they could. Their face hidden and but only their parted lips were visible, it was hard to figure out who this person was. The end of their cloak flailed harshly behind them as they raced down the sidewalk and brushed past people who nearly toppled over from the person's recklessness. The portal that was left there had closed and disappeared, still unnoticed by the citizens.

Some people looked around in confusion, no one knew why that sudden force pushed them down. They acted like they never saw what pushed them, their eyes examined the entire vertical sidewalk but yet there was no sign anywhere of who ran into them. "What was that?" A man who had fallen on his butt spoke and took a slow stand to his feet.

Soon it showed that cloaked figure; They were still sprinting down the sidewalk and avoiding every person that was in their way. Heavy breaths escaped their lips, it was clear they were reaching their limit. The person gave off a very mysterious vibe and when the street lights hit their face just right, most of their features were visible; It was a male, a foreign male. His skin was a faint green color, some tiny spikes around his jawline and on his forehead was a shape of a crystal similar to that portal he opened. It looked like something had fallen out of his skin, because that diamond pattern was outlined like the creases in a person's palm.

Quickly he turned, heading down a dark alley and protectively keeping his cloak closed. Further and further he went, running around a dumpster and making water splash behind him from his sprint. When he came to a dead-end after sharply turning another corner, he saw how two buildings hid the area pretty well and there was even a wooden fence preventing anyone from seeing the other side. So when he smiled, his breathing was still harsh but it calmed down a bit. The cloak he held closed was soon opened in the front, he lifted both of his hands that were cupped together and had a bright light hit his face. "My child..." he mumbled with a heartbroken voice and sat down on his knees. "Please...be safe," His yellow eyes wavered with pain, reluctance and love. Anyone could tell that he was kind of old, lines below his eyes explained it. Although as exhausted and in pain as he looked, the strange blotches of color on his skin was enough to tell you that he was ill. A single tear strayed from his eyes and the breaths from his nose skipped every so often. "Don't die on us. This...is the only place left I can think of...that you can grow up happily. I can't let you be with us, it's too dangerous, it's too..." he halted in his speech when his throat tightened from all the sorrow and tears that fell. His hands shook and his head lowered closer toward the light in his palms.

In his hands was a hovering crystal that glowed a white color. In the center of the crystal was a soft gleam of yellow, it was breathtaking to see. It felt warm in his hands and it made his heart race with emotion. "My child...don't come looking for us...! Daddy loves you so much...!" His shoulders shook as he shut his eyes, crying real hard from having to let go of his only child. Very slowly after staring at his child one last time, a painful but sweet and loving smile graced his lips. He lowered his hands and as gently as he could, the said crystal made contact with the ground and it instantly hovered an inch above it. It spun rapidly when it touched the surface, but it gradually slowed down within a couple of seconds. A light aura radiated off of it and soon enough, thin streams that appeared very faint had started soaking up into the crystal. It was as if the crystal itself was absorbing something from the surroundings. Tears hit the ground more now as the strange man stood up. He literally shook from sorrow, the pain in his heart from having to part from his only child was unbearable... As he backed away with a longing gaze, his hand covered his mouth to prevent himself from crying too hard. Quickly, he dashed for it; Running out of the alleyway and leaving the helpless crystal to survive on its own. From then on, that very man wasn't seen again.

He never returned to check on the crystal, why he would leave his own child to fend for themselves in such a delicate stage would be beyond anyone. Though when five years had passed, it was during the same time when the crystal was planted on the ground.

The scene showed the crystal in a much larger state, still softly spinning in that same spot and emitted a colorful glow that would stun anyone. Something was inside of it though, a curled up figure of a child with medium length hair was seen. They were turning with the crystal's spin and not once moved a muscle. It was still absorbing the odd substance from the surroundings but it didn't take long now, for it to stop. Everything stopped...absorbing, spinning, the colorful shine it gave off; Only one thing happened after it sat there for a good moment. The yellow, warm glow in the center, the figure that remained still had finally moved their head up just barely. Suddenly, the very crystal dispersed and sent crystal pieces crashing to the ground. When it did, the child, who appeared to be a five-year-old female human, landed on her butt; Never removing her arms from her knees or her knees from her chest.

The tiny child whose eyes were hidden in the scene, parted her lips and shivered. When she did, quivering breaths from being cold escaped her mouth and she instantly hugged herself around the torso. Her naked small frame shook and her hair that seemed to be between the colors of pink and violet, cascaded over her shoulders. Due to the night sky and the shining moon above, her skin looked pale. When she rose her head and looked around, all she saw was the dark alley her father had planted her in. Dark blue emotionless eyes with life lights glistening, she had no idea where she was. The moon's radiant shine exposed the same pattern on her face that her father had, that very same crystal shape. Only this time, hers appeared to be made into her skin. It was light blue and laid upon her cheekbone just below her right eye.

Her body continued to shake from the cold temperature, yet she shakily stood up and viewed everything around her. Murmurs of vehicles resonated not that far from where she stood so upon hearing that, her wobbly legs carried her down the alley. Turning corners and hearing the sounds grow closer, the child stopped at an opening where a sidewalk stretched out past the alleyway's entrance. No words spoken, she didn't know what to say or feel at this point. When she stepped out onto the sidewalk, she halted in time before running into someone. People were roaming the sidewalks now and hover vehicles, one after another, drove down the street. Bare, no clothing, yet no one noticed her standing there out in the open. Her dark blue emotionless eyes rose up a bit more and saw all the lights on the street, eventually she began to look around. She wandered down the sidewalk in the opposite direction from the others and never saw anyone even take a glance at her tiny frame.

Her lips parted slightly when she began to get so zoned in on all the pretty colors and people she passed by. Her feet patting against the concrete of the sidewalk, people talking on their phones and sounds of stomping shoes, those were strange noises to her. When she saw a couple walking down the opposite sidewalk, she noticed a child much like herself being held in the arms of their father. The child in the man's arms was loud enough for her to hear, especially when they said 'papa'. She stared with slight shock, her eyes widening the more recognition hit her upon hearing that word. As soon as she opened her mouth to speak, hesitation was in her voice and only her lips were in view. "P-Papa...?" she mumbled weakly.

Her eyes followed the couple with interest, but something inside her urged her to move. An odd feeling she couldn't describe, but if she knew how, it would be yearn. She looked down at her wet hands then back up at the small family across from her, no one was holding her hands. Her fingers twitched, even though her eyes were a bit surprised they still looked rather dull in emotion. From that very urge, she felt her feet move on their own; Racing across the street, astonishingly avoiding the incoming cars by sheer luck, and reaching the other side in no time. The moment she had, she reached her hand out and grasped the man's sleeve.

"Huh?" The man questioned, causing his wife next to him to halt in place when he did. The child in his arms was a little girl, she looked over her daddy's arm and blinked with a weird expression. "Honey, look! Something snagged my sleeve!" he rose his voice in slight panic. The man's eyes widened and when he went to yank it away, the dark blue-eyed child's grasp tightened. "Sweetie, hold on, daddy's going to be a bit rough!" The girl holding on to his sleeve kept searching for answers, her blue eyes examined the man's and her brows knitted. That man tugged and tugged, albeit rougher upon each try.

"Pa...pa...?" The girl spoke up, her voice in a whispering tone yet loud enough to hear. Her words didn't gain his attention, it was as if he couldn't even hear her. The poor girl continued to tug back, hoping for some sort of change, some sign that said he had noticed her or at least acknowledged she was there. "Papa?" She continued to ask, this time in a more determined voice.

With a deep grunt, the man finally managed to yank his sleeve out of her grasp, which caused him to tumble backward a little. The child in his arms squealed slightly and clenched her tiny fists, she didn't know what was going on. "Dear, what was it?!" his wife questioned with shock.

"I don't know, but let's go. Whatever it was it sure did have a determined grip on me..." The man sighed in relief and walked away fast, followed by his wife who trotted next to him. The blue-eyed girl watched in confusion, blinking a couple times as the small family gained more distance from her.

Slowly she looked down, her eyes glued to the empty space above the sidewalk. Her expression changed from surprised to nearly emotionless, only one emotion lingered in her eyes that was noticeable; Sorrow. The scene slowly zoomed out to show all of the other wandering citizens and murmurs in the background, in addition to a new rumbling sound she never heard before. Thunder rolled across the night sky, blocking the moon and all of the stars. The thunder rumbling made everyone pick up their pace on the sidewalk and hurried past the poor five-year-old girl who stood naked. "Why...does everyone have a name? What's my name...? Can I...have a name too...?" she mumbled as she kept that image of that couple in her head. A child, a daddy and a mommy. She remained in place with her back still facing the street, whilst thunder roared in her ears. "Daddy...papa...? Do I...have one of those?" her voice was in a whisper, she was speaking to herself since she pretty much guessed no one could hear or see her. That man was staring right at her, he was in ear shot, so why wasn't he able to see or hear her? That was a question that floated in her head. "Papa..." She mumbled to keep that word in mind, as the scene showed her face in side-view. Sorrow swirled in her eyes and yet, she didn't know why she was feeling that way. She didn't understand... To her, nothing seemed to make sense right now.

* * *

A tall Namekian who was up high on the look-out, appeared sitting cross-legged with his arms folded. A frown evident, he was grumbling faintly to himself and his fingers clenched tighter on his biceps; Something seemed to be bothering him. His closed eyes were twitching, but they shot open when a familiar voice occurred.

"What's wrong Piccolo?" A small green Namekian in white and maroon robes, walked up behind Piccolo and stood next to him. Concern was obvious on his features, seeing Piccolo's face scrunch up like that was a bit worrisome.

"Something's...different..." Piccolo replied in a stern voice, making the younger one next to him blink from confusion.

"What do you mean? Is there a new threat?" The boy questioned, only to notice how the tall one kept staring into the distance.

"No... I wouldn't call this a threat. I don't know what this feeling is, but there's definitely something different in the air," he answered. Just when he was about to open his mouth again, a certain Saiyan with an orange Gi appeared a small length away from them.

"Hey Piccolo! Did Goten come here? Chichi's gonna kill me if she finds out he's not at home." Goku chuckled lightly and looked around, hoping to find his second son running around somewhere.

"No, he hasn't." That was the only answer he got from the tall green bean. Goku only frowned for a moment before giving off a friendly smile.

"Alright , thanks! See ya!" The Saiyan gave a quick salute as a farewell gesture and put his two fingers against his forehead, disappearing. Him coming and going like that out of the blue was quite random and it made Piccolo sigh, closing his eyes all the while.

"Someone needs to put a bell on him..." he mumbled and went back to his meditation. He hoped he could find out where that feeling was coming from. Little does he know, though...that it would take him a long time. "_What was that...?_" he mentally asked and knitted his brows once more from concentration.


	2. Realm Walker chapter 2: Mysterious child

Realm Walker

Chapter 2: Mysterious Child

A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter two! Sorry that I couldn't fix chapter one...you know, with its misplaced lines I can't seem to get rid of in my word program. So I'm going to use comas instead, thankfully they don't screw up the document on this site... -_-;

I hope you guys like this chapter! I failed to mention in the introduction chapter (The first chapter), that this story is supposed to be a cute story between Piccolo and this 'girl' that has yet to have a name; Which will be given to her soon, yes I've already had a name prepared but I wanted to gradually get to that part.~

Anyway, thank you for the story's first review, Ushindeshi! It motivated me and helped me get into writing this chapter, it will never go unappreciated! :D

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A grumble echoed through the air as Piccolo soared through the sky. High above the plains outside of the city he was heading towards, his cape flailed with the speed and his eyes were glued to the civilization ahead of him. About five years it's been now since he's been searching for answers, something...anything that would explain the odd feeling. "_I doubt anyone else felt that... Otherwise they would be asking around and one of them would've came to me about it,_" he said in his mind with a low voice. His mouth was in a strict frown and his eyes were focused, thoughts continued to swarm his mind. "_I've asked Mr. Popo and Shin, but they had no idea what I was talking about. So, from what I'm understanding...no one can feel this shift in the air. This feeling...it's almost like it's beyond even death. It's hard to describe..._" Speaking once more in his head, he swooped down and started flying a bit above the sky scrapers. His black eyes scanned the roads, the alleyways, the parks, but there was no sign of what he was hoping to find.

"Five years... After all this time, you'd think I would've found some sort of answer by now," he mumbled to himself and came to a slow stop in the air. Arms to his sides and his head still looking around, his senses were focused solely on the odd occurrence in the air. His cape waving softly in the breeze and faint sounds of vehicles driving down the street were all crowding his ears. "Come on...come on already. Where is it?" His question remained unanswered. Just when he closed his eyes and calmed his mind, for a moment he thought he heard a small voice. His head jerked to one side where he thought he heard it and it caused his eyes to widen a fraction. "_Papa...papa..._" That low, innocent voice rang through his ears like a murmur. His hands clenched and he contemplated on what he heard; Why of all things, would he pick that up with his great hearing? What's more, he heard music playing... Therefore, he chose to follow where the music was coming from and took off in its direction. "Something 'open' and 'Dried out tears of sorrow'...?" As he followed where the song was coming from, he listened to the lyrics and hummed in thought.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Play the song 'Warrio- mortals (ELPORT remix feat. Laura Brehm) :D)

'S_tranded in the open._' The girl with the dark blue eyes stared in the distance as she wandered down the sidewalk. As bare as a newborn, everyone kept staring with shocked eyes and some were even freaking out. Not because of seeing her, since they can't, but because of a 'floating phone' that was playing a song out of the playlist. The girl had found it upside down on the sidewalk automatically playing that very song on repeat. She found interest in it and the song, so she chose to take it with her.

'Dried out tears of sorrow...' Her nearly emotionless eyes filled with sorrow that she didn't know about, were clearly visible. As she roamed, her feet diagonally walked through puddles on the sidewalk; She was heading towards the street. Vehicles flew by and at your average speed but she didn't seem to show any care. 'Lacking all emotion.' The song continued to play; Piccolo got closer and closer to the song and when he did...just for a moment, he saw a naked ten year old in the middle of the street. A car was racing toward her and his eyes widened. He flew into action, flying with what speed he assumed was needed to reach her in time but...he failed.

As soon as he heard '_set me free_' in the song, a spike of strange energy occurred the second the car supposedly 'hit her'. His mouth gaped open in surprise, gawking at what he just saw. Though he couldn't see it...but just before the car 'hit her', she had escaped. She was gone...there were no signs of her anywhere. The music got cut off, the randomly floating cellphone was gone, and that very vehicle continued its merry way around the corner and down the next road. "What in the...?!" he gasped, floated down to where he last saw her and stared with confusion. He could still feel the strange energy from where she had left from. Even though he couldn't see a large 'crystal shaped' glowing portal, he could still feel it... "This... What is this? This is what I felt before...only...weaker," he spoke and stared at the space before him.

Raising his hand, rather curiously, his fingers lazily reached out as if to try and see if there was anything solid there. He was stunned when he saw a distortion in the air, ripples as if he had dipped his fingers in water. "I don't know what this is...but if my fingers aren't showing up on the other side then I can only think of two things..." He began and retracted his hand, watching those very ripples waver from his movement. "Either it's an illusion to prevent others from seeing the other side, or...it's a portal of some kind," he pondered and backed up an inch. Arms folding and his strict eyes lingering on the strange distortion, the first idea he thought of made him shake his head. "No...that can't be right... If it were an illusion then others would be disappearing once they went through. That car turned a corner before it went through this distortion," he stated and looked around him, seeing how no one was heading towards the portal. What made his attention go back to the distortion, was when he felt the small spike of energy drop completely. Lips parting and a faint gasp leaving his mouth, he knew from there that it was some kind of transport. "That child...did she cause that?" he asked no one in particular.

"Hey Piccolo!" A familiar voice rang in his ears and caused the green bean to turn his head. It was Gohan with his wife Videl, who held their child in her arms. A smile was adorned when he saw his good friend waving at him. It wasn't long when he walked over to them, they were on the sidewalk not that far from a playground.

"Hey Gohan," Piccolo greeted and glanced over at Pan who kept gawking at him. She looked a bit older now, somewhere around six or seven years old. Videl put her daughter down and watched her stand next to her with interest in her eyes. Gohan noticed the puzzled yet stern expression on his friend's face and immediate concern came over him.

"What brings you here? Why were you spacing out in the middle of the street?" he questioned, his worried features were obvious to his family and his friend.

Piccolo stood there and closed his eyes, frowning. He debated whether it was a good idea or not to tell him about his concerns. Knowing nobody sensed the same thing he had for five years, he doubted they would even believe him if he told them. "It's nothing to worry about Gohan... Are you heading somewhere?" he asked when he opened his eyes again and jumped to another topic. Arms crossing and his mind still on the child's mystery, he still paid attention to his friend.

"We were just heading to the playground to let Pan have some fun, then we were going out to eat with Bulma later. But, that look on your face worries me... Piccolo, come on. Tell us..." he urged him to speak. He was able to tell if something was bothering the Namekian and usually it's serious.

With a sigh, Piccolo gave in then looked between Gohan and Videl. Pan was stomping on ants that seemed to be crawling from the playground to the street and making victory cries, along with playful giggles. "You...probably can't sense it...but there's a stir in the air. There has been for five years now and none of you have sensed it yet. I doubt you'd understand," he stated and saw his friend shake his head.

"No, it's alright I'll understand... A strange feeling in the air for five years now, you say? And no, I haven't felt anything but if you can, then, why don't you tell me what you've learned so far? I might be able to help." Gohan explained. Videl blinked with curiosity and hugged her husband's arm, she could hear her daughter playing not too far from her.

"Thanks and sure, but it isn't much. I finally managed to track down the strange energy but it was so faint... Less than a normal human. Luckily, the music I heard led me straight to what I was sensing. I saw a naked ten year-old girl walking down the street and carrying a phone. When a car was heading for her, I was too late to catch her in time; What made it weird was the part when she vanished. The car didn't hit her but she was nowhere to be found, only a distortion in the air where she was before... I tried touching that odd distortion in the air but my fingers disappeared after they went through, I couldn't tell what it was. My only assumption was, it being a portal or some kind of transport. I don't know what caused it, I can only think that it was that child who did it... There was also a small spike of energy in the air when she disappeared; It was same thing I've been sensing..." he explained and closed his eyes, his brows knitting together in thought.

"That...is strange... We didn't see anything though. The only thing I can think of is that this girl is dead, but even then I'd be able to sense her; Considering Goku died a few times himself and I was still able to sense and see him..." Gohan pondered and looked down, thinking on the matter.

"Oh, hey! Why not ask Whis if he has any information on this? He's bound to know a lot of things, plus I think he'll be with Bulma when we go to eat out!" Videl chirped and grinned, waving her hand down near the ground to gesture Pan to come over there. Pan did exactly that, she fast walked over to her mom and held her hand.

"I guess I could... Just let me know when he's with you, I'm going to keep searching for that girl," Piccolo answered and lowered his arms, preparing to take flight.

"Sure thing!" Gohan replied. As if on cue, Piccolo nodded and took to the sky, making both Videl and Gohan watch him gain distance the more he flew. "For five years huh? Now I'm just as curious and worried as he is..." he said in a low voice, not knowing that Videl nodded in agreement.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In a canyon full of rocks and caves, the unnamed child with dark blue eyes was panting. Small critters crawled into cracks and up walls as she passed by, heatwaves were noticeable a little due to how hot it was. Sweat rolled down her skin and her cheeks were lightly red from the temperature, she couldn't bear the heat any longer. Her dull eyes looked into the peripherals and saw some harmless creatures make way for a small cave entrance, so she followed them.

She did the same, slowly with exhaustion, walking over to the cave entrance and nearly stumbling. "_Why do I feel this way...? Why are my legs a little wobbly? This weird watery stuff keeps leaking from me too, it happened before but why does it do that?_" she mentally asked herself and put a hand on the side of the hole. Tiny rocks fell when she touched it but they only fell near her feet. As soon as the shade engulfed her, she felt a drop in temperature, it relieved her from some of the heat. With an exhale escaping her mouth, she sat down against the wall inside the cave and curled up. Knees pressed against her chest and one arm holding her knees close; The phone she carried had a crack in the screen and it kept playing that same song, so she just placed it next to her. She never forgot about that 'couple' five years ago, she even remembered that little girl calling that older man 'papa' and that word remained stuck in her head. "I want a 'Papa' too... I want a name...too... Why do people even have names...?" She frowned and lowered her head close to her knees, using her other arm to make tiny circles in the dirt in front of her.

Suddenly, an itchy sensation appeared on her palms. She instantly jumped to scratching them with haste, her brows squinting together and her teeth clamping hard. This wasn't the first time the itchiness started happening...she kept whining as if desperate to scratch a mosquito bite or chickenpox. Two lines side by side, outlining a crystal shape on her palms were visible and they were red from all the scratching she'd done. "_Why won't it stop? It started happening after I learned that I could make those weird diamond things in the air. Why won't it stop?_" she said in her head. She desperately continued to scratch at her palms, wanting it to go away already. When about two minutes had passed with her going at her palms like that, they finally stopped itching and now they were beet-red... Her dark blue eyes stared at her red palms and her faint breaths fell from her parted lips. "_It will happen again...won't it...?_" she mentally questioned. Slowly she fell onto her side, curling up in a ball and gradually closing her eyes. Arms wrapped around her knees again, her palms pulsed and stung from all of the scratching but now that it was gone, she didn't care. Loneliness...that's all she could feel even though she didn't know that 'that's' what it was.

Soon hunger overcame her, her stomach started to growl and tighten up. The only thing she knew to fix that problem, was to follow by example of everyone else. Sadly she wasn't near any grocery stores or food shops that she could run in and steal a couple of things to eat. She watched a couple of animals before and saw how they killed bugs and other animals to survive, so she had been relying on that method whenever that portal she'd go through would send her somewhere across the planet. The hungry sensation made her open her eyes a little but she never stirred in her posture.

Upon seeing a beetle crawl across her view, her hand hesitantly reached out and snatched the bug. The scene went black as soon as she opened her mouth with that beetle near it, with an inhale of air entering.


	3. Realm walker chapter 3: Time to be pa-

Realm Walker

Chapter 3: Time to be patient.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Sorry for the late chapter... Don't you hate it when inspiration sparks every so often? They come and go so fast, you have to catch them before they disappear. In the middle of this chapter my inspiration fell, which upset me greatly...but now that it went back up again I decided to push myself to write while I could. XD

Only problem is, every time I do go to write, I tend to get pulled away and most of the time it ruins my spark... T-T

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Next chapter's bound to be better, if I can get to it XD!

I already have ideas for the next chapter, I just need to write it when my spark appears again... -

Thanks for all the favs and alerts, I love you guys!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Videl, you HAVE to try this dish! It's amazing!" Bulma who had short blue hair and red painted lips, pointed her chopsticks at her food she ordered. Big grin and closed eyes, her head faced the said woman who sat on the other side of a tall blue-skinned male.

"Oh is it really? Sure!" Videl happily nodded with a smile in return and looked over at the chef. The chef was busy cooking up a meal already but she waved her hand a bit to catch his attention. "I'll have what she's having too!" she hollered out then lowered her hand.

"Sure thing, miss! Coming right up!" Happily the chef answered and nodded, continuing to cook. The sound of hot, sizzling food being fried on the burner and water boiling, echoed throughout the small restaurant. Steam even filled up the ceiling and leaked out through the windows nearby.

Piccolo, unlike the others who were gorging themselves in food, had his back against the wall near the door and arms were folded. Him being a little shaded by the shadows made it a tad hard to notice him. With his eyes closed, they opened up and stared at the back of the blue-skinned male. All of their voices were only murmurs to him, seeing that his mind was on other matters at hand; He watched with an intent, contemplative stare. "_If he's an Angel, then he's 'bound to know'...right...? Hmph, there's also a possibility that he won't. What if he doesn't even know what I'd be talking about?_" He spoke in his mind and watched Whis chat with Bulma with his eyes shut, clearly happy with eating. While their voices were drowned out by his own thoughts, he blinked when he noticed the Angel open his eyes. Whis looked at him from behind from the corners of his eyes, giving him a passive smile. Pan was gleefully eating the food she was given and sat swinging her legs on the bar stool in front of the surface.

"You seem like something is on your mind, you've been staring at me awfully a lot," Whis spoke up, catching the Namekian a bit by surprise and looked further over his shoulder. Bulma blinked and turned her head too, curious as to why the green bean would stare at him for so long.

"That's right I almost forgot, sorry!" Gohan chirped and chuckled awkwardly, all the while scratching his temple. He leaned over a little to view Whis on the other side of his wife to speak to him. "Piccolo wanted to ask you something. It's actually, kind of serious..." he said and his awkward chuckles died the moment he mentioned 'it being serious'.

With that said, Whis glanced over at Gohan then back at the Namekian and hummed in thought. "Then...what might that be?" he asked, now having his attention fixed on him.

"It's sort of hard to explain...but I'll tell you. I wanted to know if you knew of anyone that has the ability to randomly disappear without a trace of energy behind," Piccolo began and unfolded his arms before standing up straight off the wall. He walked closer and looked down at the Angel with his usual serious features. "For five years now, I've been trying to track down this odd feeling I'd get every once in a while. I recently learned that it's been coming from a little girl around the age of ten... Her energy is nonexistent, I can't feel anything but...when she disappeared out of thin air a small spike of energy appeared," He explained and saw how Whis's expression went from curious to deep in thought. The very Angel hummed real low in his voice as he stared into space, pondering on the information.

"What sort of little girl? How were you able to find her?" The Angel questioned and frowned his violet lips. He turned slightly on the bar stool to face him more and put his hands on his lap. Bulma blinked and turned slightly to view the Namekian, she too, was curious about his discovery.

"I heard music near where I was and followed it... It was in the same area where I felt that small bit of energy, so when I saw the girl she carried a cellphone with her. Just before a car had turned a corner and nearly hit her, she vanished; That's when that spike of energy appeared... Though...when I went to examine the spot where the energy spiked, there was a distortion in the air. Something I couldn't see. Using my fingers to test it out only made it ripple, then it wasn't long until it disappeared..." Piccolo answered and sighed, then continued. "No one else could see or hear her...let alone sense her. I'm the only one..." he added with that stern frown still present.

Whis only stared with a pondering, serious face and not once changed in his posture. "I see," His simple words made Piccolo grumble, all the while standing there waiting for some sort of answer. With one hand lifting up and away from his seat, he closed one eye to peek into his onyx orb. He was searching for anyone or a race that would be similar to what the Namekian was talking about... Sadly it was taking him a while. It took him several minutes to finally find some sort of answer for his situation. Whis leaned back up and closed his eyes with an exhale leaving his lips. "They're nearly extinct...but she is definitely one of them." he began and opened his eyes, causing the green bean to widen his own by a fraction.

"What is she, Whis?" Bulma tilted her head to one side and sat there waiting for him to continue.

"She is called a 'Realm Walker'. A race that's hatched from a crystal and can take up any appearance of the most populated species on the planet they've hatched on. What I've learned is that their race had a plague and the numbers of their people have dwindled. Unfortunately this plague was from a natural cause that seemed to have globally spread itself... The distortion you spoke of was actually a portal that they can create, of course, it takes a good portion of their strength to make one; Depending on how old they are. Infants, after being birthed from a crystal, have a low chance of survival if they have no parents to aid them. They are much like humans only..." he trailed off and dismissed his staff, placing that very hand back on his lap.

"Only...what?" Piccolo asked, even Gohan was intrigued at this point. Anticipation grew the longer they waited for Whis to answer, Videl even leaned forward a bit because of it.

"They are beyond death... No one can sense them unless their power is used. They are negative energy beings, their life energy falls below any human's and those who live in the afterlife... Their power to open portals is created by conflicting their negative energy and other positive energies in the air together, that's why we see distortions. There's not much about them that I know, I've only learned about their kind through the Grand Minister and from my staff. Those who are more in-tuned with life energy are able to physically see them," he explained and sat there a moment to contemplate more.

"That makes sense... I meditate a lot, away from other people to concentrate my spirit energy. So maybe that's how I was able to see her." Piccolo stated and moved his black eyes down to view his own two feet. How was he going to find her again? That was the next question that needed an answer. Raising his eyes back up to the Angel, he met with purple ones who seemed to be staring back at him as if he knew the green bean had another question.

"Is there anything else?" Whis asked and kept his frown present. He shifted in his position and reached behind him to take a sip of his refreshing drink. His eyes closed from tasting the delicious liquid hit his tongue, it was delightful and warm. It soothed him to the core and he felt relaxed from it.

"Yeah...just one more question..." Piccolo said, making the Angel open his eyes once more and stare at him expectantly. "How can I find her again...? On an entire planet, how do I know where she'll be after leaving through the portal?" he asked. Everyone remained quiet since this was a matter that only Piccolo and Whis could handle; Though they were eating, they still watched them chat.

"That is a tricky question, Piccolo." Whis began, softly lowering his drink closer to his lap where his staff laid. The Namekian blinked and Gohan opened his mouth to speak, until Videl put a hand on his shoulder. Gohan looking over at her, he saw her shake her head 'no' and frowned before viewing the other two again. "It is impossible to locate a Realm Walker from far away... Say, if she is on the other side of the planet, then you cannot sense her. The portal would be the only way you can find her...IF...she isn't that far from you. It may be years before she even comes close to you again. All I suggest for you to do, is to be patient and wait for her again. If she's as young as you say she is, then she has no control of where the portal will take her. I'm afraid I've told you everything I know, Piccolo..." Everyone was silent and rather stunned at the whole conversation. A child having less survivability when they're without parents, Bulma and the others, excluding Pan, being parents it sort of unsettled them. Piccolo pinched between his brows and closed his eyes, making a faint grumble of frustration; He was clearly not happy with that answer...

"Piccolo, all we can do is hope that she appears soon. Can you imagine just how lonely she might be?! No one that can see or hear her, she must be confused and sad..." Videl spoke up with concern lacing her voice. Her eyes shimmered with emotion, she was a mother after all and knowing a child was all alone in the world, it made her heart ache. She wasn't the only one feeling that way either...

"I'm going to head back to the lookout... I can't lose my focus on her, so I need to stay on my toes," Piccolo, despite feeling appreciative with the bit of help he got from them, he was upset with that last answer. He turned and left the building before either of his friends got to say anything to him. Gohan was especially worried about him now, he could tell that he was upset but he knew he couldn't say anything to cheer him up.

"Whis, isn't there anything we can do to help find her? Can't Bulma build a device that can track down her portals from across the planet?" Gohan questioned with hope in his eyes and stood up, taking a quick glance over at Bulma who blinked at him in return.

"Mere machinery will not detect what's beyond even death... The radar she had created to detect dragon balls, I believe, tracks down its energy. One cannot simply track down energy that's hardly there to begin with..." Whis whirled around on his seat and dismissed his staff before putting his drink back on the surface. With a smile gracing his violet lips, the utensil he used before got picked back up and he started eating on his food again.

"I'm sure I can figure out something," That caught everyone's attention, they all, except Whis, peeked over at Bulma with hopeful eyes. Bulma was smiling with her eyes closed and giggled lightly, she sure hoped her idea wouldn't be in vain.

"Are you saying you have an idea of how to track her down, somehow?" Videl asked and patted Pan's hands when she went to reach out to play with the napkins to the side of her.

"Yes, but it may take some time. I don't know how long it'll take, but I'm certain that it'll help find her once it's done. That, or we could ask the Dragon Shenron to bring her here. We would have to have Piccolo with us at that time so he could see her, other than that...those are the only ideas I have." Bulma frowned and watched Gohan and Videl's face appear slightly happy at her words.

"The last idea will not work. Shenron cannot sense energy that's beyond death, his power is limited after all." Whis said without even looking at anyone and took a delightful bite of his food.

"Well, that leaves us with your one theory then. Let's just hope it works," After Gohan spoke up and sat back down, continuing to eat his food with Videl. Bulma did the same, though she was still certain it'd work; But, possibilities of it 'not' working is pretty high too. Somewhere in her gut she had a feeling it wouldn't, considering what Whis said...

Speaking of Whis, the angel himself, despite eating in such a carefree manner, he was thinking about that little girl and it was clear he was trying to think of something. "_If Piccolo cannot find her after a few years or so, I'll ask the Grand Minister of her whereabouts. He would know where she'd be at.~ Even though I hear about extinctions all the time and watch lord Beerus destroy planets... I honestly do not like the idea of an innocent child roaming around with no protection,_" he mentally said.


	4. Realm Walker chapter 4: Chasing a Ghost!

Realm Walker

Chapter 4: Chasing a ghost!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: I'm back in action, guys! It's been forever but I'm back! 9 months of waiting for my little present to arrive was worth the wait!~

Yes, that's why I've been missing. Sorry to keep you guys waiting! That's why my inspiration and motivation fell; So now here I am, writing between hours so I can squeeze a chapter in. =D

Hope you guys like it, enjoy!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was as Whis said, he ended up waiting several more years... It's been four years this time and Piccolo was up on the lookout sitting cross-legged. Arms folded and eyes closed, his brows were knitted from concentration until they shot open. "She's here!" he shouted upon standing to his feet. His outburst made Mr. Popo and Dende jump, they were near the flowers talking about their beauty when they heard him yell.

"What is it? You mean this girl you spoke of?" Dende was curious. He jogged over to the green bean and remained behind him, viewing his backside expectantly. Mr. Popo who followed after, stood next to the small Namekian and blinked his around eyes.

"Yeah, she's near..." Piccolo answered and slowly flew higher into the sky, keeping his focus on that sudden spiked energy he felt. Before the other two could say anything else, he disappeared. Mr. Popo and Dende both looked over at each other with concerned features, they knew Piccolo had no time to talk.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Out in the streets of the city, under the bright shining sun, vehicles stormed the roads and stopped at stoplights when they'd turn red. Citizens halted at the green lights but crossed the path when they were red, watching the crossing sign on the sidewalks as well. Shops lined up the sides of either of the roads and people sauntered down the walkways, some heading into the said shops to their left or right.

Every once in a while a citizen would end up bumping into something invisible. They would stop and stare at the empty space with confusion and some would just continue onward with a quick glance over their shoulder. What they didn't know was that a little fourteen year-old girl that was small in frame, stood there staring through a shopping window butt-naked. Half-lidded sapphire blue eyes that seemed nearly lifeless, gazed upon clothes that was being advertised on mannequins. Upon hearing a bell ring, her head turned and saw a couple leaving through the door. Once they left, she wanted to try entering the shop. Her bare feet wondered over to the door and she stood there staring at its glassy feature. She was hesitant at first to even touch it, yet curious to see it open again. Her hand rose, grasped the metal handle and tried to turn it. Sadly it didn't budge, so she tried pulling it towards her just like how it opened when that couple left through it. Indeed it opened, she watched herself open the door with a bit of amaze and continuously opened and closed it. Even though she had no idea what she was feeling, she liked it. The sense of fun filled her mind as she played with the glass door, making a small open grin on her lips to form.

People on the inside of the store all stopped to stare at the odd door... Seeing it constantly open and close so fast with no one touching it, spooked them something awful. They all ran for it, screaming and slammed the door open for dear life. That resulted in knocking the child onto her butt, she grunted with closed eyes after landing and then watched everyone come flooding out of there in fear. Her blue eyes watched each person bolt for it, absolutely confused as to why they were screaming and running like that. "Why are they running? Why are they screaming?" she lightly muttered and heard a crash behind her, hysterically hearing someone cry out, 'my leg!'. (Yes, I did it! XD So what? Haha!) Of course she didn't look to see who cried that line out, she just stood up after everyone was gone... No one was there, just a glass door that remained open.

Walking into the store, she looked around and saw no one in sight. Only...a couple of young boys ran in laughing to themselves and speaking to one another. They passed her up, started exploring the store and picked up pieces of clothing to view them. "Dude, look at this one!" One of the boys said, holding up a skull T-shirt that had flames coming out of its mouth. His friend looked over and grinned, soon showing some black and red boy shoes to compete against the cool shirt.

"It's cool, but these shoes are badass!" The friend said, dangling the pair of shoes in front of him with his big grin. "Hey, let's make a run for it!" he added and trotted over to the open door, not even the cashier lady was there. He halted in his step which so happened to be next to the girl and turned to face the other boy. "Come on, man! No one's around!" he spoke again and this time, left his friend there. It was only a matter of time until that said friend ran for it and went to catch up to his buddy.

"_Why do I see people just take things and run? It is okay? 'No one's around', they said..._" The pink-haired child mentally said after asking that and looked forward. There she saw a dark blue jacket and some other clothes up on shelves and mannequins.

The scene changed to show the outside of the shop, the door still hanging wide open and a cashier lady cautiously coming back to it. The lady hesitantly walked over to the door and grasped the handle with widened, fearful eyes, only to sigh with relief when she assumed it was the wind blowing it and the door was just left open. So when she was about to walk back inside, she screamed bloody-murder and jumped to the side to avoid an incoming pair of clothes. Literally, it looked like a ghost decided to put some clothes on and run for it. When she saw that, she fainted, completely unaware that the invisible Realm Walker had put them on.

It took the girl a while to figure out how clothes worked and how to put them on, but she managed. The said child was running in her bare feet, wearing that dark blue jacket, a plane white T-shirt, and light blue jeans. She was faintly smiling with parted lips and brushing past everyone, not knowing the fact that she just stole some clothes. What she didn't know either, was that her clothes were disappearing in other people's eyes, growing fainter and fainter rather quickly. Eventually, as she ran, the 'ghost that decided to wear clothes' become invisible once more. "_Everyone wears these things, so I can too, right?_" she asked herself in her head, as she ran.

She nearly ran into someone coming out of a book store though, if she hadn't of halted in her place. Her bare feet patting against the sidewalk and stayed in place to let the said person pass by; Her curiosity got the better of her when she saw a book in a man's hand, it was in a plastic bag as he left through the door. Her blue eyes locked onto the book but broke away when his back was turned to her. She looked over at the store and peeked inside, hearing the wooden door shut near her. "What was that weird thing he had...?" she asked with her quiet voice and blinked those sapphire eyes. Without another question, her hand opened the door and she ran inside.

Piccolo who was soaring through the street he sensed her on, his black pupils examined the area and a grumble escaped his lips. "Where...?" he started, albeit irritably. "Where is she...?!" he asked no one in particular and continued flying. Not long did he swoop down and land on the sidewalk, ignoring the odd stares from citizens and pointing fingers from children nearby. "She can't be far, I know she's here somewhere...! Whis said that it tires them out after making a portal at such a young age. So she couldn't have left so soon, I would've sensed her portal anyway if she had..." he said and walked down the path, passing other people up as he darted his head around. A feminine short scream echoed just ahead of him and his eyes looked onward. Right out of a shop, that very child he's been looking for had finally appeared after four years of waiting.

The girl bolted out of a book store, arms folded against her chest to keep a couple of books held in her arms. Her dark blue jacket's backside flailed behind her seeing that it was too big on her, her feet patting on the concrete could be heard too; A hood over her head hid a bit of her upper face and cause shadow to veil. She avoided as many people as she could, curving around and turning her torso half way to squeeze past a few others. "A flying book?!" One lady in the background hollered. "A ghooost!" A man screamed out. "Is this some magic trick?!" the same lady in the background added, in midst of a few others screaming for dear life.

Of course the girl didn't know they were talking about the books she took, so she just continued her marry way down the sidewalk running. Over her shoulder she looked, viewing everyone behind her and noticing a couple people that had fallen on their butts from her sudden sprint. Heart racing, adrenaline rising, she had no idea she was doing a bad thing. All she knew was that she was enjoying herself a little. The books in her arms was titled, 'History' volume 1 and 2. Both were history books of some kind, it was obvious that she wanted to try learning how to read. Just before she got to look ahead of her, she crashed into someone's front side and fell back onto her rear. Both books dropped and hit the sidewalk, her head was down but shortly rose back up not long after.

There she saw a tall green male looking down, what she'd guess would be at the books, since she knew no one could see her. Her blue eyes waved in awe at his color, such green represented the color of trees and grass. It reminded her of nature, all the green places that she seemed to enjoy a lot as she explored the planet with her portals unintentionally. He also reminded her of some sort of superhero, like the ones she saw in a comic book when she looked through the book store; The cape made her think of them.

Quickly, she snapped out of it and picked the books up. After she got up on her feet again, she held the books close before attempting to race past the green man with haste. "I can see you...you know," Those words made her halt in place and widen her eyes, standing to his side and facing behind him. Her lips parted slightly and very slowly did she look up at him. Her beautiful blue eyes stared into black, strict ones. A frown was evident and his eyes said it all, he wasn't lying... They stood like that for a long while, staring at each other, her expressing shock and him showing his usual stern front.

"Hey, mister! You gonna make those books float like that forever or are you gonna move?!" Some cranky man behind him broke his attention and caused his eyes to view the said male. When he did, the child bolted for it; A sensation she couldn't describe, that she didn't understand, stormed her mind like a twister. Confusion and fear mixing together, she didn't comprehend the fact that he was JUST talking to her. That someone out of all the people in the city, had finally noticed her and spoke. It was startling, she was so used to being unnoticed by others, invisible, that it almost felt feign to be spoken to or even noticed by anyone. So, she ran. Sprinting as fast as she could out of the fearful sensation she couldn't describe.

"Ah-! You idiot!" Piccolo furiously shouted at the cranky man and ran after the girl, rudely brushing the man's shoulder and pushing him aside. He ran and ran, chasing her around corners, across calm roads and crowds of people. The girl even ran across a busy street full of lined up cars at stoplights, while others took their turn to drive. "Stop, you'll get hit!" he yelled, grumbled angrily and decided to kick it up a notch. He saw her look over her shoulder at him as she ran and didn't even notice a car not too far, heading towards her.

"_Hit_?" she mentally asked herself. Just before she got hit by some big van, the scene became slow motion and she saw him...fly? He flew after her backside with a hand reaching out. Mere inches was the van and his hand. His fingers almost touching her jacket and the van's tires squealing from spinning roughly on the road, trying to stop. This time, within those milliseconds, he picked up his speed and snatched her just in time.

Making her disappear with himself, when he vanished. The van skidded to a halt sideways and the driver sat there dumbfounded with wide eyes, hands shaking on the wheel. "W-What...was that?" The shaky man questioned and heard honking behind him, along side some road-rage.

Far away on top of an apartment building that had several floors, he reappeared on the roof and held her from behind. Being so tiny and practically weightless to him, she watched her feet dangle so high up off the surface. Her blue eyes blinking in awe after deciding to kick her bare feet around; Her arms were still holding onto the books pretty tightly. She could feel a pair of arms around her stomach and when she moved her attention down to them, they were green. It was the very green male that chased after her! Knowing that, she started to flail; Kicking her feet harder and wiggling around with a few fearful whines. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you..." Piccolo reassured, or at least tried. She still kept thrashing about, in turn making him sigh irritably. "If you don't sit still, I won't set you down...!" he rose his voice with an irk mark throbbing on his head.

That did it; the girl stopped her thrashes and remained still. That fearful sensation continued to overwhelm her mind but she hoped that if she listened to him, he'd let go of her. She hoped right, she felt his arms loosen and him lean over for her to stand on her own two feet. After she got to her feet and stood there, instantly she whirled around to face him. Arms still grasping the books close.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked sternly. His arms crossing and eyes glued to her frame. He got nothing out of her, just a prolonged stare that refused to avert from him. Since no answer was given, he narrowed his eyes and took a moment to think. "Do you even have one...? Can you even speak?" he questioned once more, trying to get her to talk.

"A...name...?" she was so quiet and hesitant with speaking. She wasn't used to using her voice much, so talking was a bit weird. "I can have one of those? What...are names for?" Saying and asking it like that, Piccolo widened his eyes at how little she knew. He felt bad for her, not having her own name? He pondered on who in the world her parents were...

"Forget about the name then... You do realize you're committing a crime, don't you? Stealing those books? I'm guessing that's how you got those clothes, too." he pointed out and looked at her poorly dressed figure. "_Poor kid doesn't even know what she's doing, does she?_" he mentally asked himself with a bit of sympathy.

"Crime...? What is...crime?" she asked so innocently. That there shocked him the most.. She was too naive, too innocent to the world. No one's taught her anything...

"_You have to be joking! Where are her parents?!_" Piccolo mentally and angrily exclaimed. Gritted teeth and closed, furious eyes, he dug his nails into his green skin unintentionally. "Crime is a bad thing...! What you did was a bad thing, you shouldn't do that...! Where are your parents, kid?" As angry as he was, he knew yelling at her wouldn't make her understand so he tried keeping calm. Being more furious over the fact that her parents weren't even around to watch her, let alone teach her anything. He noticed how frightened she looked, wide fearful blue eyes and taking a step back. She's never been yelled at, so it was overwhelming her. After calming down when he took a moment to breathe, he exhaled and spoke again. "Where are your parents?" he asked a bit nicer this time.

"Parents?" she questioned, very slowly calming down and feeling a bit less overtaken by that sudden fear from his yelling.

That only made him face-palm and gradually slide his hand down his face with a glare shooting her way. "A mom and dad? Mother, Father, mommy, daddy...? Papa, mama?" he explained the best he could, using childish words in hopes of her understanding one of them.

"I don't know, I don't know...! Could I even have those? What are they like?" Now THAT...made Piccolo stare in utter disbelief. His arms dropped and his jaw slacked, eyes wide from surprise. She had no parents? It was no wonder why she acted the way she did. He just knew something wasn't right and when she asked that question, it explained everything to the T. The girl remembered asking herself long ago if she could even have those, it felt painful for some odd reason just thinking about not having a parent. She didn't know why it made her chest hurt, she didn't know why warm water leaked from her eyes every time she thought about it. That's exactly what was happening though, she was tearing up, crying and she didn't get why either. The pain she felt was sorrow and loneliness conflicting with each other, it was overrunning her mind and it made those tears fall. Emotions was certainly something she didn't understand despite feeling them, no words can describe them since no body could tell her what they were.

"_I get it now... This isn't good..._" he said in his mind and stood there contemplating. One thought came to mind and it was unsettling, but it was the only thing he could think of... He needed to bring her to Whis. "Come on, kid. I'll take you to someone who knows what to do," he said and outstretched his hand towards her. Her blue eyes locked onto his green palm, she had no idea what he was doing.

Staring down at her own hand after tightening her one arm against her chest, to keep the books in place, she reached out. Her palm rested in his once she stepped closer to him, staring in awe the entire time. Piccolo had to treat her like a small toddler, trying to appear none-hostile towards her was kind of hard. "That's his name, 'Whis'. He's someone I know and trust enough, so don't be afraid..." When he said that, he saw her raise her head up and glue her eyes to his own. A faint smile formed on his lips when he saw her nod with a barely gaping mouth and curious eyes. "_Let's just hope he can find someone who can take care of her. I've spent years looking for this kid, so it'd be nice to know that she'd be in safe hands,_" he mentally noted and sighed in relief.


	5. Realm Walker chapter 5: Visual Image

Realm Walker

Chapter 5: Visual Image.~

Through the sky they soared, Piccolo carrying the girl in his arms who had her arms holding those books from before. Her blue eyes expressed amaze, viewing everything from above and watching as the bustling city below zoomed passed them with incredible speed; Well, what she thought was incredible. Her mouth gaping open, hood had fallen off, she couldn't explain the feeling she was getting. "This is called a city. A lot of people live here and businesses are made here too, it's very hectic..." Piccolo explained to her after seeing her awestruck gaze. She was literally like a child that's never gone out and saw the world before.

This was new to her. Being so high up above the city like that amazed her, yet also startled her a bit from the height. With her arms tightly holding onto the books, she buried herself deeper into his arms from feeling a little afraid. Her blue eyes looked ahead then around until she saw the sun. It was falling down past the horizon, it's beauty catching her attention from seeing the beautiful orange and yellow hues. "What's that?" she asked and moved her attention up to Piccolo's face.

His black pupils looked down at her curious face and smirked slightly, before looking ahead once more. He knew what she was referring to, he saw her gazing at the sun in his peripherals beforehand. "The sunset... When the sun sets, that means the moon will rise soon. You've seen it before by now; Stars in a black sky and a round bright moon with them," he stated and dropped the smirk. "_She's been around for a few years now, she didn't even know that?_" he asked himself in his head. The last thing he wanted to do was babysit a child. Though he felt so connected to Gohan when he was practically raising him when Goku was gone, he didn't want to raise another child for Pete's sake; Or, so he hoped.

"Sun...set." the girl repeated and viewed the sunset once more. A small smile graced her lips as she watched the sun fall below the city in the distance. Flying through the sky, feeling trusted arms around her small frame and watching the sun, all began to make her drowsy. Her eyes fluttered for a bit until they closed, her head now laying back against his arm from behind. Fast asleep she was, lightly breathing with contentment. Piccolo lifted a brow with a faint questioning hum and looked down, only to see her sleeping soundly in his arms. He stared at her for a short moment, his stern expression changing to a softer one. "Hmph..." he sounded with a ghost of a smile.

Out of the blue, a very familiar male that Piccolo spoke to before, appeared right before him and made the green bean come to an abrupt stop. Grunting with widened eyes and a frown, he wasn't expecting Whis to suddenly pop up out of nowhere. "Ah, there you are!~ I was looking for you." Whis chirped, as he held his staff to his side and one arm behind his back. Eyes closed and a friendly grin, he seemed pretty cheerful for some reason...

Piccolo straightened up and corrected his posture, keeping a firm hold on the sleeping child. "Same here... I was going to ask you some-" before he could even finish, the Angel overran him with his own, hushed words.

"Is that her?" Whis asked, leaned over with a finger to his chin and a soft smile on his violet lips. "Forgive me if I made her stir from my sudden outburst," He apologized and stood back up, clearing his throat with a fist covering his mouth. "Turns out, I didn't need to ask the Grand Minister after all. You seemed to have found her already.~" he added with a bit of glee in his voice.

"Yes, this is her... She has no name, no parents, she was all on her own out there for years. She knows absolutely nothing, she's like a toddler honestly..." Piccolo answered and glanced down at her sleeping figure, before looking back over at the teal male. "I wanted to ask you something... Is there anyone you know of that could take her in? She needs someone to raise her," he asked then stated at the end. His stern gaze locked onto violet eyes, awaiting an answer.

"Hmm..." Whis hummed, looked off to the side in thought and rubbed his chin with his fingers. "Unfortunately no," he began, unaware that Piccolo showed a bit of disappoint on his face. "However, I'm certain Bulma or Chichi could. Though it's a very low chance seeing that their hands are full as is and they have no knowledge about her kind," he said. Gaining an interesting idea, he viewed Piccolo and examined his physique. Then he examined the girl, eventually comparing the two. "I see... I can definitely tell that you have experience with raising a little one, but not a lot. Why not take this chance to raise her yourself?" he asked with a grin and put his hand behind his back.

That unsettled the Namekian, one of his eyes began to twitch and a grumble escaped his green lips. "No, I can't waste my time raising a toddler when the world could be at stake at any given moment... I've spent years looking for her, I wanted to know who she was; and to know she was just a lost child, I need someone to watch over her," he said before taking a pause in his speech. "It'd give me peace at mind if she was just taken in by someone else," he added.

Whis frowned and closed his eyes, making a tsk-tsk sound with his tongue. "I'm uncertain of anyone who could possibly raise a Realm Walker," he said, only to recall something seeing that Piccolo had finally found the girl. "Ah yes, I nearly forgotten!" he began with a raise of his finger. "Wouldn't you think it wise, to inform Bulma that you've finally found her? After all, she did mention she was going to try and invent a device that would locate her. All this time, you'd think she would have by now.~" he grinned and chuckled, before taking a quick glance down at the Realm Walker.

"I'll do that. I planned to after I've found you," Piccolo answered, only to have Whis chirp once more with a delighted expression.

"Wonderful! I was just heading over there myself, would you like a lift?" he asked and watched Piccolo close his eyes, pondering on the question. Seeing him nod, it was only a matter of seconds until the scene changed and showed them appearing before Bulma's front door. Piccolo stood behind the teal male with his usual stern features and heard the very Angel knock.

"_That's true... If she had invented it, she would've said something by now. I doesn't look like she has, maybe she couldn't do it but wanted to keep trying anyway,_" The Namekian noted in his mind. His thoughts kept him too distracted that he hadn't realized Whis was speaking to him; Before he could even ask what it was that he said, Bulma opened the door.

"Hi, Whis! Welcome! Here to try out more food?" Bulma cheerfully greeted and gave a closed-eye grin, keeping one hand on the open door.

"As usual, yes!~ However, there are some other matters that need tending to first." Whis stated with a friendly expression and stepped aside, showing Piccolo. To Bulma, all she could see was Piccolo holding his arms up, but to Whis and the Namekian he was holding the girl.

"You don't need to work on the invention anymore... I found her. It took a long time but I did," Piccolo pointed out and stepped forward, his eyes meeting the blue-haired woman's. "She's asleep right now..." he added, only to notice the lady before him to hum in thought.

Her brows knitted together as she pondered, folding her arms all the while. "Wait just a minute...!" she whisper exclaimed with a grin and snapped her fingers. "I created a device in case you've found her before I could finish, or even start on the item that detected her kind. Come inside, I'll show it to you!" she happily said, unaware that she made the girl in the Namekian's arms to stir. She tried to keep her voice down, despite not being able to see her she didn't want to wake her.

When she went in, Whis followed after with his usual pleasant smile. Piccolo stood there for a moment before even entering, reason why, he didn't want to wake up the poor child. His black pupils scrolled down to view the sleeping girl and sighed in relief when he saw that she didn't wake up. Now he went in, following after the two and hoped that Vegeta wouldn't be too loud.

After stepping in, Whis sat down in the living room and Piccolo remained close to the entrance of the room. Bulma had already disappeared to who knows where, only to return with a small box in her hand. "What might that be?" Whis questioned, curiously leaning forward to see.

"I created this just in case you guys found her before finishing the other device. This makes it to where we can physically see her; It coats a hologram over her body after detecting all the details of her invisible vessel. Capturing all the colors, facial and body structures of her person, including height, that we can't see. It also detects her voice, so that way if she speaks, it'll sense it through the vibrations that goes through her body. Believe me, it works, I tested it on Vegeta.~" she explained then giggled at the image of Vegeta having a copy of his visage over himself.

"Interesting!~ I do believe that's one way to spot a Realm Walker, that's an intriguing device." Whis chimed and smiled with his eyes closed.

"How does it make the tone of her voice become noticeable to us, then? If it can only detect the vibrations from her voice, how will it make the voice tone?" Piccolo grew curious about the device in the box, that has yet to be shown.

"Simple." Bulma faced him and gave a confident grin. Opening the box, she pulled out the device that appeared to be some sort of metallic looking thick bracelet. When she held it up for them to see, it shined under the light in the living room. "It's a tiny computer that measures wave lengths from the vibrations, taking in low or high pitched volumes. It picks up wavelengths and vibrations on whatever it's attached to, then turns them into a voice that's incredibly accurate," she explained and put a hand on her hip, not once removing that confident expression. "Now, here. Since you're holding her..." she started after referring to Piccolo, then turned to Whis with an expectant look. "You can do the honors of putting it on her wrist. You two are the only ones that can see her, so you're the only other option here." Explaining that part made Whis rise up from his seat and take the bracelet.

"Very well, that's seems fair enough.~" The teal male accepted the job and faced the child, seeing her sleeping features. Piccolo stared intently at the Angel and watched as he carefully yet swiftly slipped it onto the girl's wrist. It was so quick he hardly noticed him move, he assumed the man didn't want to wake her up. "There." he added with a grin and stepped back.

All three of them watched to see what would happen; Bulma and Whis both stood back more to watch, only to grow a bit shocked, including Piccolo, when they saw her body form into his arms. Pinkish-purple hair, that dark blue jacket that she wore before, plain white T-shirt, blue colored jeans, and no shoes. She looked so tiny in Piccolo's arms, her mouth was agape from her deep sleep and her arms remained tightly around the books she had. Though, when one arm fell, both books came tumbling down and Piccolo had to act fast. With one foot, he caught a book and had the other one stack on top of it, surprisingly keeping them balanced; Suspense filled the air, all was quiet for a good bit.

Sweat rolled down his green face, while his gritted teeth expressed struggle and sheer focus were in his eyes. Quickly, Bulma rushed over and collected those books, giving the Namekian a bundle of relief. "Thanks..." he mumbled after sighing.

"Wow...she's adorable," Bulma whispered with a straight, awestruck stare. As she stood back, something got muttered in her sleep and it surprised all three of them...

"Pa...pa..." her quiet voice mumbled as she stirred in her slumber. Her head pressed further against Piccolo's chest, catching the green bean off guard and making him stiffen up.

"My word...she just called you..." Bulma began, only for the Namekian to grumble with embarrassment towards the woman. Faint flushes dusted his cheeks after being called that, it was like a baby calling someone else other than their own parent, 'daddy'. Whis giggled to himself at his reaction but got shot a dirty look from the green bean. "Well, aside from...that." she began. "She's awfully thin...what has she been surviving on after all this time?" she asked and stepped closer, worry etched onto her face.

"As far as I'm aware, insects...or anything that she could get her hands on, much like a baby. Because I doubt she'd know how to cook an animal or let alone, kill one then eat it. I caught her stealing these books when I found her; if I hadn't then she would've gotten the idea of stealing food from the stores," Piccolo explained and looked down at her small frame with his usual strict stare.

"Getting bad influences from other people, I'm guessing?" Whis asked, just to see the Namekian nod. Suddenly, from behind Bulma, over came a shirtless Vegeta with a sweaty towel around his neck and a bottle that he was chugging down. "Hello, Vegeta. Judging by your appearance, you were training again?" he asked, making the Saiyan crack open an eye in midst of his drinking and nearly spat out the liquid.

With a harsh gulp, the spiky-haired male saw the child sleeping in Piccolo's arms and stared in question. "Who's this?" he asked, not once looking at his wife for answers.

"She doesn't have a name...yet... I'm looking for someone to take her in and I doubt any of you could do it," he stated to the Prince. Peering over to Bulma, he continued. "Thanks for the device, maybe now it'll be easier to keep track of her. As long as I can see her, it'll be easier to watch over her." he finished. Turning to leave, Bulma spoke up and made him halt in place. He chose not to ask them to take her in, considering they had their hands full as is with Trunks and their new baby.

"Wait, can we at least treat her to some proper food? I planned on having a big get-together soon, Chichi and the others will be there too. I'd love for this girl to get some good food in her, she's so thin..." Bulma gave a sorrowful look towards the child's direction. Like any mother, they follow their instincts and have the need to want to help a child if they can. So taking up the opportunity to feed her and help her become more healthy, urged her to offer the invitation.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd like that." Piccolo answered and turned around, facing her. "She might freak out after realizing everyone can see her now," he said, frowning and feeling her stir in his arms. His eyes glanced down and watched her eyes flutter lightly in her sleep.

"We'll just have to be careful," Bulma said, looked at the books in her grasp and back up to the child. "How about I pay for her things? If she stole these books then she stole that outfit too, right? I'll pay them off for her," she said with a friendly grin and walked up to Piccolo; Softly tucking the books into the girl's arms, after folding them around as carefully as she could. "I need to know what store and what street so I'll know who to call," she whispered after she peeked up at Piccolo and stepped back.

"It was just a book store and a clothing store, I don't know their names...nor the street. I know that it was downtown though." he answered, not once changing his stern expression and kept his eyes pinned on her.

"At least you mentioned it was downtown, that helps a little I guess," Bulma stated with a sigh and turned on her heel. "Tomorrow afternoon at twelve o'clock is when everyone's gonna meet up, don't be late.~" she waved her hand goodbye to the Namekian as she walked away with her back to him. "Come on Vegeta, I'm gonna need your help with something." On her way past her husband, she shot him a wink and a grin. Seeing his confused face made her chuckle, even more so when faint flushes covered his cheeks. "I need to test out the new levels for your training regimen!" she teased and laughed lightly, making the Saiyan gasp then grumble.

"Bulma, don't do that!" Vegeta hollered and went after her once she left the room. Now it was just Piccolo, Whis, and the child in the Namekian's arms.

Giggling, the Angel stood up then followed Bulma and her husband to where ever she went. He was expecting to eat out soon with his best friend, so he left the green bean and the child alone. So, there he stood, looking around with that child still in his arms. "Afternoon, huh? She might be awake by then, or she might be having her afternoon nap. If anything, Bulma's right...she's too thin for her age." he mumbled and turned around. Somehow he managed to get the door open, because he was seen leaving through her front door after the scene changed to view Bulma's house. He took to the sky, heading to his secluded location that he's been staying at lately. It was in a forest far past the city.


End file.
